


The Best Time, Is In The Dark

by MichaelMellIsMyBabyBoy



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Body Horror, Horror Prompts, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellIsMyBabyBoy/pseuds/MichaelMellIsMyBabyBoy
Summary: All of the chapters are just going to be mainly short prompts, if you can't fucking tell by the title of the "story."  They're prompts that I found on the internet and I liked them because I'm weird. Anyways hope you like or don't, whatever. Chapter Characters:Chapter 1: Earle and FredChapter 2: Uzumaki NarutoChapter 3:Chapter 4:Chapter 5: Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya IzukuChapter 6:Chapter 7: Shinso Hitoshi





	The Best Time, Is In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random prompts nothing much except for that. I kinda wanna use anime characters for some of these. Maybe Midoriya Izuku or Bakugou Katsuki, maybe even Uzumaki Naruto. It depends on if people wanna see them. Anyways enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earle and Fred are Siamese Twins but Fred grew from a Tumor on Earle's body, and well Fred is homicidal, very homicidal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first prompts I found, and I instantly liked it, so I decided that I was going to write it. All of the prompts I'm going to use are ones that I found and liked.

Earle grew up in a completely normal family. He was a perfectly happy boy, and he had a lot of friends. He was smart for his age, which was 6, at the time when his family noticed that he had a huge tumor on the side of his right rib. They quickly rushed him to the hospital, and the doctors looked him over. The doctors decided to keep him overnight to keep an eye on it. The next day it looked like there was a head coming out of Earle’s ribs. The doctors freaked out and they over it. They found out that the tumor was slowly evolving into a twin, of Earle’s.

 

Earle’s parents and Earle himself were horrified, and they asked the doctors if they could remove it. The doctors said that unless they want Earle to die too, then yes. His parents declined, and they went home sad and angry. A few days later the twin on Earle’s side was fully grown, and he turned out the complete opposite of Earle. Earle’s parents started calling him Fred a few days. When Earle and Fred were 7, Fred tried to grab one of Earle’s friends and choke him. Earle easily stopped Fred from doing anything, but ever since then, that friend has been avoiding Earle and Fred. “Their” parents were scared, and they had a talk with Fred about not doing that kind of stuff. Fred obviously ignored them, and now all of Earle’s friends avoided him, to try and stay away from Fred.

 

When they turned 10, Fred decided that he was an “everyone” kind of person and he soon went after girls that got too close, especially if they were in the streets. Then Fred, on the very few days they’re allowed outside, killed every small critter or animal in sight. Their parents after a while just blocked them from the outside world completely. Many people thought this plan was dumb and commented on it every time they saw the parents. Surprisingly the parents survived with Fred in the house, mainly because he directed his anger to Earle. They were 16 when they were finally allowed back into the outside world and back to school. All of Earle’s old friends forgot about them, though they are slightly claustrophobic now.

 

This was a very bad idea because they thought that Fred was perfectly fine now and that the killing and hurting thing was a phase. They were wrong. Not long after they were let out of the house, multiple kids from their high school went missing and were eventually found dead in the woods or ditches. There was no evidence at any of the crime scenes, and police and FBI agents were getting frustrated. They went around the town asking everyone they could find, and Earle’s and Fred’s parents automatically knew who the killer was. They tried to bring it up to the police and FBI, but Earle and Fred would stop them in their tracks. The parents, stupidly, thought nothing of this and they continued to try and talk to the police.

 

It was after 2 a.m. when Earle and Fred decided to stop their parents forever. Earle and Fred have been setting up a plan since before they went to school that day, and when they got home, they slowly put the plan into motion. Earle talked to their mom as she was cooking and Fred grabbed all the stuff that they needed. They acted normal for the rest of the day, and they pretended to fall asleep at 10 p.m. Their parents soon fell asleep at 12 a.m., and Earle and Fred were sitting there wide awake. They were waiting for the house on their left to quiet down. The house was eventually quiet after 1:30 a.m. and the twins went into their parent's room. They sat down watched them for a while. When the clock struck 2 a.m., they acted. Earle walked over to his mother, and he smothered her mouth with a wash rag he grabbed from the sink.

 

Fred smiled evilly as his mother woke up and tried to scream. She looked at the twins with a horrified face, and she started to flail. Fred clicked his tongue angrily as she continued to try and make noise. Earle sighed, and Fred gave the knife over to him. Earle then grabbed it with a grateful nod to his brother, and their mom stared at him, scared and confused. Earle looked down at her as he poised the knife above her chest area and she started to cry. Fred shook his head and looked over to the other side of the bed. Surprisingly their dad was still dead asleep. Fred looked over at his twin as he stared at their mom with a blank face. Fred nudged Earle, and he didn’t hesitate. He started to stab his mom, and she actually screamed this time, and Fred freaked out and looked at their dad.

 

Their dad stirred a little but not enough to wake up. Earle continued to stab their mom without stopping or slowing down. Fred grinned insanely, and he stared lovingly at his mom as she started to stop struggling, dying and choking on her own blood.  Earle stopped stabbing her 5 minutes after she died and Fred let him, not caring enough to stop him. They walked over to their dad’s side of the bed and did the same process, but this time Fred was the one to kill their last parent.

 

See the thing that was their actual downfall was the fact that they thought that Fred‘s tendencies didn’t affect Earle at all. That was a huge lie. When Fred first tried to choke Earle’s friend he was scared, and he didn’t like that Fred tried to do that, so later on that night, Earle tried to kill Fred. It obviously didn’t work but ever since that night whenever Fred did something homicidal; Earle would stand there and laugh. Earle was the one who wanted to his kill their classmates, Earle was the one who wanted to kill the small critters, and Earle was the one who came up with the plan to kill their parents. Earle was the brains and Fred was the Brawls. It turns out that they fit together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the prompts are these: A boy has a tumor that slowly grows into a Siamese twin — the older they get, the more evil the twin becomes, A little girl comes down from upstairs and asks her parents, “Can you hear it breathing? I can.”, A child sleepwalks into their parent’s room and whispers, “I’m sorry. The devil told me to.”, A child finds a crayon drawing of a strange family — it’s inscribed with the words we live in your walls, A child’s imaginary friend is not imaginary, The reflections that we see of ourselves in the mirror are actually us in a parallel universe — and they are planning to do whatever it takes to take our place in this world, Write a story about a creepy bird. Start your story with “It is perched on a branch, not far from my window, watching, staring with an unfathomable black eye."


End file.
